HIATUS Fantasy Life A tale of four Reverians
by ArmsofSorrow
Summary: In the humble castle town of Castele, there is a certain day once a year where the aspiring youngsters all gather at the guild office. The day on which they choose their Life. The story follows four boys as they aim for the very top of their Life. Will the four prevail?


Morning dawned on Castele. The sun was lazily shining on the rooftops of the bustling town, giving everything a cozy gold hue.  
This was the big days. All their youth young castelians had been looking forward to that day. That one day, where they got to pick a Life for themselves. And this year an unusual amount of youngsters had received a letter from the King, inviting them to join their fellow Riverians on the adventure that was living a Life. And one of those lucky adolescents was Erin.  
Erin had always been a peculiar kid.  
Where most children dreamt of becoming a Paladin when they grew up, strong, brave and honoured by all. Erin had always known that his interest were not in protecting the kingdom. Sure, he would join his friends during the festivals that king Erik loved to organise (in that regard he took a lot after his Port Puertan ancestor) and gape at the paladins. But it were not the armoured men he was in awe of, no, it was their equipment; Durable, shiny helmets, Complex and sturdy breastplates, comfy but protective legwear and shoes and finally, the shimmering swords and bustling shields, the two paragons of castelian chivalry. Erin wanted to become a Blacksmith. Many years had he waited and today was finally the day that would mark the beginning of his life as blacksmith.

... If only he hadn't overslept on the most important day of his Life.

"Crap! Crap! I overslept! Erin you fool! How do you oversleep on your first day as a blacksmith?!"

Erin rushed to wash his face and hastily put his clothes on, before blazing through the open door on his way to the guild office.

Erin lived in one of Pam's rental houses near the centre of Castele, so the guild office was only a few minutes away from his place. Nevertheless he ran all the way.

Heavily panting he opened the door to the Guild office, where, to his great surprise, he saw one of his closest friends standing at the counter.

He nervously joined the line.

"Levi? What are you doing here? Did you oversleep too?" He whispered.

The young man casually turned around.

He was wearing his standart castelian outfit; brown sweater, green shortpants. As always his hair was being pushed up by his characteristic cat ears (a trait his mother had genetically passed on to him, since she was an Elderwood village inhabitant).

"Oh, morning Erin. I was planning on making it in time today, but my bed felt to cozy.." He stretched out, gaped, and let his ears twitch for a few seconds.

"... So, a Blacksmiths life for you huh?" He said.

"You bet!" Said Erin.

Levi grinned, showing his pointy teeth. "Too bad you overslept huh? What will your Life master say when he notices you arrived too late on your FIRST day of all days?"

Erin's face turned pale. He hadn't even thought about what his life master would say to him!

"They say that your life master, Vulcan, is really quick to lose his temper. I wonder what he'll do to you? Maybe he'll - " Levi stopped when he saw the face of his friend. He patted him on the back.

"Nah, you'll be fine. Anyways, it's my turn next."

Levi stepped up to the counter, facing the Guildmaster with his usual laid- back look.

"I'm here for my Magician's License."

The Guild master seized the boy up, stroking his marvelous bushy moustache.

"You're late huh? Well, I'll keep it short then. Hey you!" He said, whilst pointing at Erin "You better listen up as well!"

Erin swallowed. "Y- yes Sir!"

"Good." The Guildmaster continued. "This is your License, don't lose it, for your every achievement is written on here. When you complete tasks in your Life, you will gain stars. Gain enough stars, and you will rank up, your rank denotes what level you are at in your Life. As your rank rises, you'll be able to learn more moves and techniques. Challenges set by your master can be be viewed on a separate card, which you will receive from them. That's all. Here's your license kiddo, don't go losing it!"

Levi thanked the man, and then stepped back to allow Erin in.

"Ummm... I'm also here to receive my License.."

The Guild master examined him. "Hmm.. The timid type huh, anyways, here's your license. Keep it safe."

After receiving his license, Erin thanked the man and hastily left the office, with Levi slowly following him.

"Come on Levi! We're missing the ceremony!" Yelled Erin.

He ran up to the castle gate, and there his fears were confirmed.

They had started without them!

"Mister Paladin can you please let us in? We're missing the ceremony!" Urged Erin.

The paladin, short of size, seemed to be having a bad day. He simply stood there shaking his head. "No one is allowed to enter."

"But Sir! We-

"Leave it Erin." Said Levi, who had finally caught up with him (the castle wasn't that far from the guild office, but with Levi's lazy walking pace it couldve taking hours for him to arrive).

"We'll just try again next year, no worries."

"But Levi! Sir please you have to let us in!"

The paladin began losing his patience.

"Look, kid. They told me, no visitors after the gate closed. So it is no visitors after gate closed! Now get out of my sight! Or I will have to face drills by the Boomerang moustache again!"

Suddenly a voice spoke up from behind the trio.

"Now now Tad, don't be such a grumpy cat. Let the kids in."

Erin turned around, expecting to see a woman behind them, instead, a butterfly of all things, came fluttering up to them.

The paladins face lit up. "Ah! Lady Yuelia, taking a stroll alone today?"

"Yeah, mr. bigshot is out on business today somewhere on mt. Snowpeak, but that place is too cold for a butterfly."

The Paladin laughed. "Well, if you're going to enter the castle, lady Yuelia, I can make an exception and let these boys in." He faced the two youngsters again. "Come on in."

Erin thanked the Paladin thoroughly, before proceeding on into the castle in a lofty mood.

The inside of the castle was beautiful. The marble floor was shining with polish and was covered by a luxurious red carpet, dividing into two ways halfway, running all the way up the set of stairs leading to the throneroom.

"Well, I'll be on my way then, see you boys later!" Said Yuelia.

And with that she left the two alone. The pair walked up to the big oaken door and were just about to push it open when it opened itself. Out came walking nine proud castelian youngsters, happily donning their Life- specific clothes.

"Come on, Levi, we got to get ours too!" Said Erin.

"Hey you guys, what's up?" Erin heard a deep familiar voice coming from the group of people that had just exited the throneroom. It was their good friend Brick.

"Hey Brick!" Yelled Erin.

Brick quickly made his way up the stairs to meet his friends, and smiled widely when Erin was gaping at his clothing.

"Well, whaddaya' think?"

"It' so cool!" Said Erin.

"It is isn't it?" Replied Brick.

"So, the miners Life huh?" Said Levi.

"Yeah. I considered going fer' a paladins Life first, but the mines just speak to me more! Plus I heard that most miners get filthy rich!" Grinned Brick.

"Anyway, we have to go, where's Olaf?" Asked Erin.

"He already left for his Life master, I guess he was eager to begin!" Said Brick. He laughed heartily.

"Well, we'll see you in a bit!

* * *

King Erik was just about to leave the room when Erin and Levi came walking in.

"Oh, I didn't realize there were still youngsters around. Hold on.

The king, who was surprisingly boyish in his look despite being in his late thirties, climbed back on top of his throne, and (after reading through their names on his list) began speaking.

"Attendants Levi and Erin, congragulations on choosing a Life! On behalf of Castele I wish to welcome you to the adventurous journey that is living a Life! You now have the freedom to accomplish anything you want! Gain dosh, if that is your will, gain bliss, if that is your will! Work hard, and make Castele proud! I will now hand you your official clothing."

He walked up to Erin and gave him the Blacksmiths set, he did the same with Levi's magician set. "Now rise and rejoice, blacksmith Erin and Magician Levi! Go and make me proud!"

"Yes, Sire!" Said the two in unison. They proudly changed into their new clothes and left the throne room to be greeted by Brick.

"That was cool huh?" He asked.

"It was!" Said Erin, and together the three walked through the outer castle gate.

"Right, first order of call should be meeting our guildmasters!" Said Erin.

Levi and Brick agreed, and a few moments later they had parted ways.

Their adventure had finally begun.

* * *

 **And that's all for the introduction to my Fantasy Life fanfic.**

 **The story will be following four OC which begin their new Lives four years after the story in the 3DS game (I have put over 200 hours into that game, I may have a problem). The art for this is done by me, but I had to crop it cuz the whole picture wouldn't fit -.-**

 **Anyways, hope you've enjoyed reading, a review would be much appreciated.**

 **Up next: The entrance exams!**

 **Till next time,**

 **Sorrow- kun**


End file.
